Secrets Out
by ForlackofaBetterName1415
Summary: Stiles and Derek are in a all ready mated relationship and have not told Scott or any pack about it. Scott and Isaac are mates but have mated yet and they haven't told anybody. But one day during a pack meeting things get a little out of hand and know everyone knows and how is Scott gonna get out Allison's grasp without getting killed.


ThirdPOV Chapter.#1

Scott arched into Isaac as he bit into his neck. Their clothes long forgotten only in their boxers. Scott itching to get them off.

"I-Isaac Please." He moaned out as Isaac went over a very sensitive part on his back with his clawed hand.

"Not now." He nipped his ear. "You know its not till your birthday." He said letting him go.

"Not fair." Scott sat up sitting on Isaac's lap and grumbled pouting. When Isaac gave him a long passionate kiss, leaving Scott's face flushed.

"Don't pout. Your birthday is Friday." He said smiling wrapping his arms around Scott's waist.

"We'll probably have a pack meeting. You know how Derek is" He said slightly sad.

"Don't de upset, we'll just not show up, hm?" He said trying to comfort his mate.

"But then they'll know, and you know we gotta keep it a secret." He pouted.

"Then I'll just take you right after it, and I shall claim you before midnight, how does that sound?" He suggested.

"Isaac you that I know that its an all day thing. From the moment I turn 17 to the midnight of." Scott explained.

"Then we'll skip it." Isaac said again. "And he can't do nothing about it."

"You sure." Scott said looking into Isaac eye's.

"Couldn't be more." He pulled Scott into a hug, which turned into a kiss, which turned to a make out session.

"We should go school starts in 30 minutes." Isaac said taking Scott off his lap.

"M'k" He said walking out the door to Isaac car. He didn't feel like riding his bike.

"I'm gonna do something with you all week." Isaac said out of the blue.

"Huh"

"Okay so today's Monday. Yes?" Isaac asked.

"Yea why." Scott looked over.

"Everyday until Friday, I'm going to give you a present starting now." He said handing Scott a black box.

"What is it?" Scott exclaimed, shocked.

"It's your first gift. But you can't open it 'till you get home." Isaac said sternly.

"Oh my god, thank you Isaac, I bet its awesome." Scott said hugging Isaac while he was driving luckily enough Isaac was a skilled driver or else he would have crashed.

"So remember." He said pulling into the parking lot. "You must not open it until you get in your room, your door is locked, and you are by yourself ok?"

"Yea okay." He said, then Isaac pulled him into a kiss and they both got out the car to their separate classrooms.

* * *

**END OF DAY**

"Hey dude." Stiles said as he walked up to a speedy Scott.

"Hey dude can't talk right now." Scott said as he was practically running out of the school.

"Wait Scott its a pack meeting tonight." Stiles yelled causing Scott to shush him.

"Wait tonight, what's up with these every night meetings? And how do you know before I do?" Scott asked incredulously.

"Well um Scott I gotta go dad's waiting for at the station." He lied, but he didn't care at the moment.

"Oh ok see ya." They bro hug and went their separate ways.

Scott was lucky enough to see that his bike was in the parking lot.

"Oh thank god." He got on his bike and zoomed off to home really fast, he was also fortunate the cops don't care about teenage speeding around there.

* * *

"Hey mom I'm home." He called, no answered.

"Oh well." He said as he heard no heartbeat.

He ran upstairs, took the box out of his book bag and tossed his bag who knows where. He hopped on his bed crossed legged and tore off the box, which had tape all over it.

"Wow." He used his claw to cut through the tape and peel of the top of the box. Inside he found a Kay Jewels box.

"No way." He whispered in awe, as he open the box to find a Pandora bracelet with and 'S' charm, and ' I ' charm, a heart, and a wolf charm.

"Oh my god thank you Isaac." He said crying a little. He quickly put it down as he heard his somebody knock on his door. He put it away and wiped his eyes, before this person could knock again.

"Hey Scott, how was school?" His mother asked when he opened the door.

"Oh it was boring." He replied with a smile.

"Oh okay just wanted to tell you I'll be working late shift for the rest of the week, sorry I can't be there for your birthday but I promise I'm going to call you." She informed.

"That's cool mom, I gotta go." He said as he pulled his hoodie and vans on.

"Where are you going." She asked.

"Derek's house." He shrugged as he went passed he ran down stairs into the woods taking the longest route.


End file.
